Morgenpoots fanfictions/IJzige Klauwen
Water sloot zich boven Schaappoots kop. Wild sloeg ze met haar poten om weer naar de oppervlakte te komen. ‘Help!’ proestte ze. ‘Sintelpoot…’ Toen ging ze weer kopje onder. Alle trainingen die Schijnselmist haar tot nu toe had gegeven konden haar niet helpen. Allemaal waren ze niet opgewassen tegen de razende rivier. Zwarte vlekken dansten voor haar ogen, en toen ze heel even boven kwam hoorde ze Azuurlichts geschrokken kreet. ‘Schaappoot, hou…’ De rest verstond ze niet, want het gebulder was nu luider dan ooit tevoren. Ze slikte toen ze de waterval zag. Vele staartlengtes hoog, en bovendien met een schuimende poel beneden. Oeverkit, waar ben je? Je had beloofd om me te beschermen! Haar gedachtes waren nog razender dan het water dat haar meesleurde. Ik had nooit op reis moeten gaan! Ik had Sparrenpoot beloofd dat ik terug zou keren! Inleiding Welkom bij dit eerste deel van De Nieuwe Generatie, Morgenpoots derde fanfiction reeks! Veel leesplezier, pootje van Morgenpoot! Zie hier de Clans: Morgenpoots fanfictions/IJzige Klauwen/De Clans Kijk hier voor alle fanfictions van mij: Morgenpoots fanfictions thumb|Bovenaan de cover zie je Schaappoot. Proloog Een vage nieuwbladbries woei langs Morgensters haren toen ze wakker werd. Bij het zien van een vreemde omgeving ontblootte ze instinctief haar nagels. ‘Rustig, rustig’, suste een stem. Nu was het des te vreemder voor de RivierClanleider. Hoewel ze wist dat ze niet in het WindClankamp was, hoorde ze toch duidelijk de stem van haar aartsrivaal, Stormster. Ze keek nog even goed om zich heen. Er was nergens heide, maar overal hingen slierten nevel. Tussen de mist zag ze nog twee andere gestaltes. De één was een lapjespoes, en de ander was een langharige, crèmekleurige kater. ‘Bladerster! Korrelster!’ miauwde ze stomverbaasd. Bladerster was de SchaduwClanleider, en Korrelster die van de DonderClan. Allebei waren ze al leider toen Morgenster als kitten bij de RivierClan werd gebracht, en daarom ook veel meer ervaren. Toch was er iets wat Morgenster bijzonder maakte. Aangezien haar ouders HemelClankatten waren, had Hemelster, de eerste leider van de lang geleden vertrokken Clan, haar uitgekozen voor een speciale reis. Samen met vier andere katten, gekozen door de andere grote leiders van vroeger, was ze op weg gegaan naar de Stenen Cirkel, een mythische plek die een grote rol had gespeeld in de geschiedenis van de vijf Clans. Niemand wist nog zeker of de cirkel echt bestaan had, maar de vijf leerlingen hadden het bewezen. Morgenster, toen nog Morgenpoot, ontdekte daar dat de een HemelClankat was. Later, in haar commandantentijd, was ze op zoek gegaan naar de HemelClan, waar ze kennis had gemaakt met de drie laatste HemelClankatten: haar vader, haar broer en een medicijnkat genaamd Witstaart. Ze heette toen nog Morgengloed. Toen kwam er een aanval van ratten, en dat was het definitieve einde van de vijfde Clan. Witstaart ging bij tweebenen leven. Morgensters broer, IJzelklauw, was meegegaan naar het woud, samen met Mistsprong, de vader van de tweeling. Mistsprong was onderweg gedood door een hond, maar IJzelklauw en Morgengloed bereikten wel het RivierClankamp. Niet lang daarna werd ze leider, en koos Cirkelsteen als commandant. Cirkelsteen, die tevens ook haar partner was geweest, overleed een tijdje daarna door een monster, tijdens het redden van een Clangenoot. Nu had Morgenster een nieuwe commandant, Vlekoog, die al zijn taken met eer en trots vervulde. Toch miste Morgenster Cirkelsteen nog elke dag, net zoals Nachtbloem, één van haar vijf jongen. Ook zij was overleden toen ze haar leven gaf voor een Clankat. Alle twee waren ze als een waardig krijger gestorven, en Morgenster was trots op hen. Net toen ze zichzelf het beeld van Cirkelsteen voor de geest haalde, verschenen er vier krijgers. Uit hun vachten straalde een blauw licht, en ze herkende hen maar al te goed. Langklauw, de vroegere commandant van de WindClan, Ravenstaart, de vroegere commandant van de SchaduwClan, en Kleinvaren, een DonderClankrijger die gedood was door Braamster, de leider van een zwerfkattenbende. Bij de vierde kat maakte haar hart een sprongetje. Cirkelsteen! Het is hem echt! ''Cirkelsteen stapte naar voren. ‘Er zullen vier katten reizen, één van elke Clan. Ieder van ons vieren heeft een reiziger uitgekozen. En mijn keuze is Schaappoot van de RivierClan.’ Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Wakker worden!’ Schaappoot knipperde met haar ogen naar het felle zonlicht. ‘Hé? Is het al zo laat?’ mompelde ze. Maanpoot, een andere leerling, stond over haar heen gebogen. ‘Ja. Schijnselmist zei dat ik je maar moest laten slapen. Na die late jacht van gisteravond ben je vast moe.’ De witte kater keek haar even geamuseerd aan. ‘Eh… ja, Maanpoot. Ik ga al!’ Schaappoot kon er niks aan doen dat ze zich altijd zo klein als een kitten voelde bij de oudere leerling in de buurt. Hij was slim, sterk, lenig, en hij was bovendien de zoon van de Clanleider, Morgenster, en van de vroegere commandant, Cirkelsteen. Steenpoot, Maanpoots broer, was echter arrogant en een opvliegend. Maar zijn enthousiasme maakte van hem een goede krijger. Schaappoot krabbelde overeind en zag Schijnselmist op de open plek zitten, naast Rozendoorn, haar zus. ‘Vandaag oefenen we vechttraining’, miauwde Schijnselmist. ‘Sparrenpoot en Miervoet zijn daar al.’ Sparrenpoot was Schaappoots broer. Hoewel ze soms wat onenigheidjes hadden waren ze beste vrienden, vooral sinds Oeverkit was opgepakt door een havik. Ze had de aanval waarschijnlijk al niet overleefd, en anders zou de grote roofvogel haar opgegeten hebben. Als ze aan het moment terugdacht voelde ze nog steeds een steek in haar hart. Die gedachtes schudde ze van zich af en ze trippelde achter Schijnselmist aan. Onderweg naar het trainingsveldje kwamen ze een terugkerende patrouille tegen, bestaande uit haar vader, Ringstaart, samen met Zalmstroom en Strosnor. Schaappoot knikte even beleefd naar hen en vervolgde toen haar weg. Even later kwamen ze bij het veldje, maar aan de rand stopte haar mentor abrupt. ‘Laat maar eens zien hoe het met je sluiptechniek staat’, fluisterde ze met een glimlach en keek naar Miervoet, haar zoon. Schaappoot zakte in de sluiphouding, en terwijl ze al haar gewicht op haar flanken droeg sloop ze vooruit. ‘Hoi Schijnselmist!’ riep Miervoet uit. ‘Waar is Schaap…’ Voordat de roodbruine kater zijn zin af kon maken, lanceerde Schaappoot zich met een grote sprong. Miervoet hees zich kreunend overeind en wierp de zwart witte poes van zich af. ‘Niet slecht’, gromde Schijnselmist tevreden. ‘Welke bewegingen kennen jullie al?’ Schaappoot hief trots haar kop op. ‘De tijgerrol, en deze.’ Ze sprong bovenop de rug van Sparrenpoot, die haar met moeite van zich afschudde. ‘Vandaag gaan we leren om bewegingen die je leert tijdens het jagen ook bij een gevecht toe te passen’, legde Schijnselmist uit. ‘Net liet Schaappoot al zien dat je met een goede sluiphouding zelfs de grootste krijgers kan verrassen.’ Ze knipoogde plagerig naar Miervoet, die beschaamd naar zijn poten keek. ‘De zwakke plekken van een prooi zijn meestal ook de zwakke plekken van een kat’, ging Schijnselmist verder. ‘En het wachten op een vis brengt ons snelle reflexen bij. Deze techniek is speciaal, omdat wij de enige katten in het woud zijn die vissen. Daarom kunnen wij heel lang wachten op een patrouille, en die dan verrassen door uit de struiken te springen. Natuurlijk moet je dan wel je geur goed maskeren, dus kies bij voorkeur een plek met bijvoorbeeld paddenstoelen in de buurt. Dan kan je best weleens wegdromen om de tijd te doden, maar tegelijkertijd moet je alert blijven.’ Sparrenpoot boog zich naar Schaappoot toe. ‘Nou, ik denk niet dat Steenpoot deze tactiek beheerst’, giechelde hij. ‘Die is net zo ongeduldig als Kervelklauw.’ Miervoet had het gehoord en keek de twee leerlingen streng aan. ‘Jullie hebben het wel over de zoon van Morgenster en Cirkelsteen! En Kervelklauw is een oudste, dus hij hoort gerespecteerd te worden.’ Sparrenpoot zette zijn onschuldigste gezicht op en Schaappoot lachte. Hoe kon het dat haar broer alles durfde? Hoofdstuk 2 Sparrenpoot liep met zijn zus en mentor terug naar het kamp. Schijnselmist was nog wat gaan jagen, maar Miervoet vond dat het wel genoeg was geweest voor de leerlingen. Schaappoot gaapte de hele tijd. ‘Komt het door die late jachtpartij gisteren?’ vroeg Sparrenpoot. ‘Wat?’ Hij zuchtte. ‘Dat je zo moe bent.’ Schaappoot knikte en liet weer een luidruchtige gaap horen. Hij versnelde zijn pas en ging naast zijn mentor lopen. ‘Wanneer is de Grote Vergadering?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Miervoet peinsde. ‘Over een paar zonsopgangen, volgens mij. Hoop je dat Morgenster je mee laat gaan? Je bent nog maar even in training; ik zou er niet op rekenen.’ Sparrenpoot zuchtte. ‘Was ik maar net zoals Maanpoot en Steenpoot al manen in training! Dan zou ik heus weleens zijn geweest.’ De roodbruine kater liet een geamuseerd gemiauw horen. ‘Zo dacht ik er ook over, in het begin. Als kitten wilde ik leerling worden en de eerste dag dat ik leerling was wilde ik al krijger zijn! Maar maak je geen zorgen, ooit zal ook voor jou die ceremonie worden gehouden.’ Sparrenpoot knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Tenzij ik daarvoor al doodga…’ Miervoet siste boos. ‘Denk daar niet aan! Je bent nog jong, en er zijn niet veel spanningen tussen de Clans. Het is mijn broertje, Kuilpoot, gebeurd. Dat was tijdens het Vredesgevecht. Heb je daar ooit weleens van gehoord?’ Schaappoot kwam tussenbeide. ‘Ja, dat was toch dat gevecht met de WindClan? Pap heeft me er weleens over verteld. Hij had een profetie te vervullen, samen met Vlekoog.’ Sparrenpoot wist ook van die voorspelling af. De oudsten hadden het verhaal weleens aan hem verteld. Ringstaart, zijn vader, had een geheime relatie van Vlekoog en Grasvleugel verraadden aan Morgenster. Vlekoog vertelde dat Grasvleugel ook geheime informatie aan hem had doorgegeven, zoals een verrassingsaanval die de dag daarna plaats zou vinden. De RivierClan was voorbereid en vocht tegen de WindClan. Grasvleugel probeerde Ringstaart te vermoorden, maar Vlekoog doodde Grasvleugel zodat zijn broer bleef leven. Sparrenpoot rilde bij de gedachte dat als zijn vader was gedood, hijzelf nooit had bestaan. ‘Ja, dat gevecht was heftig’, onderbrak Miervoet zijn gedachten. ‘Ik was toen nog de leerling van Ringstaart. Ook al verloor ik mijn broer, ik was blij dat het eindelijk vrede werd. Stormster is nog steeds geen bondgenoot van onze Clan, maar we hoeven hem niet meer heel erg te vrezen. Nu is de SchaduwClan een grotere bedreiging.’ Schaappoot knikte. ‘Ja, vooral hun commandant, Grotpels! Hij is meedogenloos, volgens de verhalen.’ Miervoet spinde terwijl de kampingang in zicht kwam. ‘Jullie hebben hem nooit in het echt gezien! Maar op zich valt hij wel mee. Hij is een formidabele vechter, maar hij heeft weinig hersens. We zouden eerder in de problemen zitten als Eclipsvlam tot commandant was gekozen, wat waarschijnlijk gebeurd zou zijn als Bladerster niet zo’n muizenbrein was!’ Er klonk gegrom. ‘Beledig je nou een Clanleider?!’ Het was Vlekoog, die Miervoet verbaasd aanstaarde. ‘Gelukkig is Morgenster niet in de buurt. Trouwens, over Morgenster gesproken… ze wil je spreken.’ Miervoet boog zijn kop. ‘Ik zal meteen…’ Vlekoog snorde. ‘Niet jou, donsbrein! Ze wil Schaappoot spreken, en niemand anders.’ Sparrenpoot gaapte zijn zus aan terwijl de commandant haar meenam naar het leidershol. ‘Wat een eer!’ fluisterde Maanpoot. ‘Een gesprek met de Clanleider, en dan ook nog eens met begeleiding van de commandant! Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?’ Steenpoot snoof. ‘Vast niks bijzonders. Ik heb zo vaak daar gezeten.’ ''Om straf te krijgen zeker, dacht Sparrenpoot. Maar aangezien hij zijn vacht liever wilde houden zei hij niks en knipperde alleen maar met zijn ogen. Waarom is mijn zus uitgenodigd voor een gesprek?! Hoofdstuk 3 Schaappoot liep met Vlekoog mee naar het leidershol. De commandant was zo’n drie keer groter dan zij, en zijn blik verraadde niet wat er straks ging gebeuren. ‘Kom binnen!’ miauwde Morgenster en stak haar kop uit het hol. ‘Ik moet je iets belangrijks vertellen. Ik heb vannacht een droom gehad.’ Schaappoot slikte nerveus. ‘W-wat voor droom dan?’ Morgenster keek naar haar commandant. ‘Ik stond met de andere drie leiders op een veld. Van elke Clan was een overleden krijger gekozen: Cirkelsteen, Langklauw, Ravenstaart en Kleinvaren. Elk kozen ze een kat uit hun vroegere Clan uit die op reis moet gaan, en moet vertrekken op de volgende Grote Vergadering. Het schijnt een missie te zijn waar het lot van het woud vanaf hangt.’ Schaappoot gaapte de Clanleider aan. ‘En ik ben die kat? Dat kan toch niet? Ik bedoel, ik ben pas een jonge leerling…’ Morgenster snorde. ‘Toen ik op reis ging naar de Stenen Cirkel was ik ook nog jong, hoor. En Cirkelsteen heeft je niet voor niets uitgekozen. Hij had ook Maanpoot of Steenpoot kunnen kiezen, of Schemerstaart… maar hij koos niet voor zijn jongen, hij koos voor jou. Je bent vast speciaal, Schaappoot.’ Vlekoog mompelde instemmend. ‘Denk eens na: Morgenster is ooit op reis geweest, en ook Cirkelsteen, Zwartstreep, Regenpoel, Eclipsvlam… allemaal bekende namen, toch?’ Schaappoot knikte. ‘Maar daar zal ik toch nooit bij horen?’ Morgenster lachte. ‘Dat dacht ik ook toen ik zo oud was als jij. Sterpoel was bijvoorbeeld een begaafde medicijnkat, denk maar aan het Sterpoelskruid. Ooit, als kit, wilde ik net als zij een kruid vinden dat naar mij vernoemd zou worden. Maar toen leerde ik van Kartelvlek, mijn pleegmoeder, wat medicijnkat zijn inhield. Ik wilde liever een krijger zijn, en daar heb ik nu nog steeds geen spijt van.’ Schaappoot keek haar leider geboeid aan. ‘Wauw, ik wist niet dat jij vroeger medicijnkat wilde worden!’ Morgensters geamuseerde blik vertelde Schaappoot genoeg: ze was nog maar een leerling, en er werd niet van haar verondersteld dat ze alles al wist. ‘Hoe dan ook, je gaat dus op reis’, ging Morgenster verder. ‘Je zal gevaren moeten trotseren op onbekend terrein, maar je staat er niet alleen voor. Azuurlicht uit de DonderClan, Sintelpoot uit de SchaduwClan en Cederpoot uit de WindClan zullen je vergezellen. Jullie zullen één worden, om het woud te redden. Veel succes, en doe je best!’ Schaappoot knikte zenuwachtig. ‘Ja, Morgenster. Ik zal me volledig inzetten, voor de RivierClan.’ Vlekoog snorde. ‘Je neemt het heel serieus, en dat is maar goed ook. Ik wed dat Steenpoot alleen maar lol zou trap…’ Hij keek beschaamd naar Morgenster. ‘Eh, sorry. Ik bedoel natuurlijk… eh…’ De grijs-witte poes spinde luid. ‘Het maakt niet uit. Ik weet dat hij wat verbeterpunten heeft, maar IJzelklauw zal een goede krijger van hem maken. Dag, Schaappoot. Ik zal trouwens nog wat voor je regelen, maar dat hoor je vanavond wel.’ Vlekoog keek zijn leider vragend aan maar zwiepte met zijn staart om duidelijk te maken dat Schaappoot moest vertrekken. Ze boog even haar kop als teken van eerbied en racete toen naar buiten. ‘Ik ga op reis!’ riep ze uit. ‘Ik ga op reis!!!’ Sparrenpoot keek haar vragend aan. ‘Op reis? Waarheen dan?’ Schaappoot haalde haar schouders op. ‘De sterren zullen ons leiden.’ Maanpoot kwam tussenbeide. ‘Hoezo óns? Ga je met anderen?’ Ze knikte enthousiast. ‘Ja! Van elke Clan één! Cirkelsteen heeft mij uitgekozen.’ Er klonk een verontwaardigde kreet. ‘Wat? Waarom heeft hij mij niet gekozen? Ik ben nota bene zijn zoon!’ Het was Steenpoot, die kwaad naar Schaappoot keek. ‘Blijkbaar was hij boos op je nadat je Nachtbloem de dood in hebt gejaagd!’ riep ze boos. Steenpoot trok wit weg en de tranen sprongen in zijn ogen. Ze besefte dat ze een gevoelige snaar bij hem had geraakt. Voordat ze sorry kon zeggen rende Steenpoot weg, door de kampuitgang. Hoofdstuk 4 Sparrenpoot schrok wakker van het gekraak van takjes. ‘Schaappoot? Waar ga je heen?’ Voor het eerst negeerde ze hem. ‘Geef antwoord!’ herhaalde hij koppig. Weer niks. Sparrenpoot zuchtte geïrriteerd en sloop achter haar aan. ‘Laat me toch slapen’, bromde een stem en de bruine, onverzorgde kop van Steenpoot schoot overeind. De oudere leerling was gisteravond teruggekomen; hij had een tijdje bij de rivier gezeten. Sparrenpoot vond het zielig voor hem en was boos dat Schaappoot zo’n nare opmerking had gemaakt. Desondanks had hij nog steeds geen respect voor Steenpoot, vanwege zijn arrogantie en jaloezie. ‘Ik hoorde iets’, fluisterde hij. ‘Ik ga Schaappoot achterna.’ De bruine kater sperde zijn ogen wijd open. ‘Gaat ze nu al op reis, zonder afscheid te nemen?’ Van jou zal ze dat sowieso nooit doen, dacht Sparrenpoot geamuseerd. ‘Ik ga mee’, vervolgde Steenpoot. ‘Ik wil weten wat ze gaat doen.’ Voordat hij ook maar kon protesteren was de bruine leerling al door de uitgang van het leerlingenhol verdwenen. Zuchtend ging Sparrenpoot achter hem aan. Het volgen van Schaappoots geurspoor was niet zo lastig. Het leidde meteen rechtstreeks het kamp uit, vermengd met dat van haar mentor, Schijnselmist. Ze waadden door de beek, en gingen richting het Wilde Veld. Daar dichtbij bogen ze echter naar rechts en kwamen tenslotte bij Vierboom. Al vanaf ver hoorde Sparrenpoot stemmen. ‘Ik ruik DonderClan’, mompelde Steenpoot. ‘En ook WindClan en SchaduwClan. Volgens mij zijn alle katten die moeten reizen gekomen, samen met hun mentors.’ Toen Sparrenpoot naar beneden gluurde zag hij drie kleinere katten, waaronder Schaappoot. Waarschijnlijk waren dat leerlingen. Eén van hen was grijs cypers en had brede schouders. De andere was bruin met wat vlekken en een witte buik, en aan haar slanke en soepele lichaamsbouw te zien was het waarschijnlijk een poes. ‘Dat zijn twee leerlingen, een kater en een poes’, mompelde hij. Zijn oog viel op een grijsbruin gestreepte kater. Schaappoot stapte naar voren en miauwde iets, maar ze was te ver weg om het te kunnen verstaan. Ook de twee andere leerlingen bogen hun koppen, en de grijsbruine kater. ‘Dat zijn de reizende katten’, miauwde Steenpoot. ‘Kom mee, laten we dichterbij proberen te komen.’ Sparrenpoot onderdrukte een angstige kreet. ‘Wat als we gesnapt worden?’ vroeg hij uiteindelijk. Steenpoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Dan zeg jij toch gewoon dat je afscheid wilde nemen van je zusje? Of ben je bang?’ Sparrenpoot deed zijn best om zijn spieren er ontspannen uit te laten zien. ‘Eh… tuurlijk ben ik niet bang. Kom mee!’ Steenpoot snorde voldaan en de twee katers begonnen de helling af te sluipen, waarbij ze dekking zochten achter kleine struikjes. ‘Dat is Eclipsvlam’, mompelde de bruine kater terwijl hij met zijn staart naar een zwarte poes met vuuroranje ogen wees. De poes stond bij een cyperse grijze kater. ‘En volgens mij heet die leerling Sintelpoot’, ging Steenpoot verder. ‘En die poes heb ik nog nooit gezien, maar haar mentor wel: dat is Duifveder, de zus van Strosnor, die vroeger bij onze Clan hoorde. Tijdens het Vredesgevecht is ze naar haar ouders gegaan.’ Sparrenpoot baalde ervan dat hij nog nooit een Grote Vergadering had bijgewoond, maar hopelijk zou dat snel komen. Hij was nu zo dichtbij de katten dat hij hun gemiauw kon horen. ‘Welkom bij deze kennismaking’, gromde Eclipsvlam. ‘Hier zullen jullie te horen krijgen wat jullie opdracht precies inhoudt.' Hoofdstuk 5 ‘Is het zo goed?’ Schaappoot rolde op haar rug en schopte Sintelpoot weg met haar klauwen. ‘Heel goed!’ prees Duifveder haar. ‘Jullie doen het allemaal prima, trouwens.’ Azuurlicht, de DonderClankrijger die was gekozen door Kleinvaren, maakte er geen geheim van dat hij het niet leuk vond om weer te moeten trainen. Hij was immers al een echte krijger, terwijl zijn reisgenoten leerlingen waren. Maar deze speciale training was nodig als ze hun reis tot een goed einde wilden brengen. ‘Het is leuk dat de mentors uit andere Clans komen’, merkte Sintelpoot hijgend op. ‘Zo leer ik ook nog eens wat WindClantechnieken en zo.’ Schaappoot vond de grijs cyperse SchaduwClankat al leuk sinds ze hem zag. Op de één of andere manier was hij zo anders dan dat ze de SchaduwClankatten had voorgesteld. De oudsten hadden haar verteld dat deze groep krijgers agressief en ongeduldig waren. Misschien is Sintelpoot een uitzondering, dacht ze. Eclipsvlam was dat in ieder geval niet, want zij was zo opvliegend als een oude das. Wat ze wel opmerkte aan de mentors, was dat Duifveder veel met Schijnselmist praatte. En ook met mij! Maar waarschijnlijk mist ze de RivierClan gewoon. ‘Jullie hebben nu wel genoeg getraind’, vond Eclipsvlam. ‘Zoals jullie leiders waarschijnlijk al verteld hebben, vertrekken jullie op de volgende Grote Vergadering. Alvast tot dan.’ De zwarte poes boog respectvol haar kop en wenkte Sintelpoot. ‘Doei’, mompelde de grijze kater. ‘Ik zie je binnenkort’, mompelde Schaappoot en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. Hoe kon het dat ze zo snel al een band met iemand had opgebouwd? Ze slikte. Nee. Ze kon niet verliefd zijn! Hij was nota bene van de SchaduwClan! Schijnselmist snorde. ‘Aan het piekeren? Kom op, we gaan. Maanpoot en Steenpoot hebben morgen een beoordeling. Ze zullen vroeg moeten gaan slapen, en het helpt niet als jij als een lompe das naar binnen komt om middernacht.’ Schaappoot lachte. ‘Die neem je terug!’ Stoeiend kwamen mentor en leerling terug in het kamp. ‘Maanpoot en Steenpoot slapen al’, fluisterde Vlekoog. ‘Het wordt tijd dat jullie dat ook gaan doen.’ Schijnselmist miauwde verontwaardigd. ‘Sorry, maar ik was vroeger je mentor. Ik bepaal zelf wel wanneer ik ga slapen.’ Vlekoog boog zich ongerust voorover. ‘Al onze krijgers moeten uitgerust zijn. De SchaduwClan is vandaag de DonderClangrenzen binnengevallen. Ze hebben een grenspatrouille aangevallen, zei Wierstaart tegen mij. Morgenster overweegt om Korrelster te gaan helpen.’ Schaappoots mond viel open. ‘Wat? De SchaduwClan? Maar het is Nieuwblad!’ Er klonk een zucht achter hun. ‘Ik snap het ook niet. Misschien zal jullie gezamenlijke reis wat licht op onze vragen schijnen.’ Het was Morgenster. ‘Als de SchaduwClan doorgaat met het negeren van de krijgscode, gaan we over tot de aanval, samen met de DonderClan.’ Vlekoog knikte. ‘Een nobel besluit. Ik stel voor dat we nu allemaal gaan uitrusten.’ Schaappoot knikte en kwam het hol in. ‘Hoe was de training?’ gaapte Sparrenpoot. ‘Ik ben je gevolgd, samen met Steenpoot.’ Schaappoot onderdrukte een verraste kreet en sperde haar ogen wijd open. ‘En NIEMAND heeft je gezien?’ Er klonk klaaglijk gemiauw van Steenpoot. ‘Stil! Morgen is er een beoordeling, en die is belangrijk. Als we hem halen worden we over een maan krijgers!’ Zijn irritatie verdween en maakte plaats voor enthousiasme. ‘Wij worden krijgers! Wij worden…’ Maanpoot snorde. ‘Pas over een maan. En nu kappen, ik wil slapen.’ Hoofdstuk 6 Sparrenpoot liep door de kampuitgang, samen met zijn Clangenoten. ‘Mijn eerste Grote Vergadering’, mompelde Schaappoot zenuwachtig. ‘Mijn allereerste, en toch zal er meteen iets opwindends gebeuren.’ Sparrenpoot wist waar zijn zusje aan dacht. Vannacht zou ze vertrekken met de andere uitverkoren katten! Hij voelde een steek van jaloezie. Waarom kan ik niet mee? ''‘De volgende keer ben ik een krijger’, schepte Steenpoot op. ‘Misschien wordt ik wel Steenklauw genoemd. Steenvacht, Steenpels, Steenstroom… oh, ik weet een coole! Steenvlam.’ Sinds de kater dik was geslaagd voor zijn beoordeling, was hij alleen nog maar bezig met het bedenken van krijgersnamen. Zelfs zijn moeder, Morgenster, leek er onderhand genoeg van te hebben. ‘Ik ben trots op je,’ miauwde IJzelklauw, ‘maar ik denk dat je moeder je juist een naam wil geven die je nog niet hebt genoemd. Dus als je doorgaat met bedenken, krijg je waarschijnlijk een naam zoals Steenkop ofzo.’ Steenpoot keek zijn mentor angstig aan. ‘D-dat gaat ze toch niet doen, hé? Met die naam kan ik toch niet bij de andere Clans aankomen?’ Maanpoot snorde geamuseerd. ‘Steenkop, Steenkop, Steenkop! Haha!’ Steenpoot zag inmiddels rood van woede. ‘Ik zal je…’ De twee broers rolden over elkaar heen en begonnen te stoeien. ‘Moet ik ingrijpen?’ zuchtte Ringstaart, maar Vissenschub gromde: ‘Laat ze maar. Zo waren jij en Vlekoog ook vroeger.’ Sparrenpoot voelde een steek van onrust door zijn lijf gaan. Vissenschub beledigde de commandant en zijn vader! Gelukkig zag hij dat Ringstaart en Vlekoog elkaar even ondeugend aankeken en daarna lachend op Vissenschub sprongen. ‘Ik kom je helpen!’ snorde Schijnselmist, de partner van Vissenschub. Uiteindelijk was bijna de hele menigte aan het stoeien, behalve Morgenster. ‘Stoppen!’ riep ze terwijl ze schokte van het lachen. ‘We willen niet te laat komen.’ Snorrend begaf de RivierClan zich een weg naar Vierboom. ‘Alle Clans zijn er al’, fluisterde Morgenster. ‘Volg mij!’ De katten holden naar beneden. ‘Hey, Schaappoot!’ riep een stem. Sparrenpoot zuchtte geërgerd toen zijn zusje met een grijs gestreepte kater meeliep. ''Ik hoopte dat we samen konden blijven. Nou, dan moet ik er maar alleen op uit… ''Hij spotte een zwarte, langharige poes van ongeveer zijn eigen leeftijd. ‘Hallo’, mompelde hij nerveus. ‘Hallootjes’, begroette de zwarte poes hem. ‘Ik ben Leliepoot van de SchaduwClan. En jij bent toch van de RivierClan?’ Sparrenpoot knikte en antwoordde kort: ‘Sparrenpoot.’ Hij keek Leliepoot vragend aan. ‘Klopt het dat jullie de DonderClangrens zijn binnengevallen?’ Sparrenpoot beet op zijn lip. Hij kon het echt niet laten om dat te vragen. ‘Ja, dat zijn we’, snauwde Leliepoot. ‘Nou en? Wat bemoei jij je ermee? Je bent toch een vissenvreter?’ Ze ontspande zich en de vacht op haar schouders ging weer liggen. ‘Hoe dan ook, hou je erbuiten’, zuchtte ze. ‘Dat is beter voor mij – voor ons allemaal.’ Voordat Sparrenpoot nog iets kon zeggen klonk er een kreet. ‘De Vergadering begint!’ riep Korrelster uit. ‘Jullie hebben allemaal gehoord van het visioen dat wij, de Clanleiders, hebben gekregen, over de reizende katten. Die katten staan al klaar aan de rand van het veld, en zullen vertrekken na de Grote Vergadering. Allereerst wil ik de SchaduwClan vragen: waarom zijn jullie de grens overgestoken?’ Bladerster haalde haar schouders op. ‘Er is te lang vrede geweest.’ Korrelster gromde. ‘Dat is géén argument. Maar goed, ik zal dit later afhandelen. Azuurpoot is nu een krijger: Azuurlicht.’ Wierstaart stapte naar voren. ‘Korrelster, stel dit nou niet uit! Veldklauw is ernstig gewond!’ Er klonk geschokt gemompel, en de twee leiders gingen tegenover elkaar staan. Toen vlogen ze elkaar in de haren. Hoofdstuk 7 Schaappoot keek zenuwachtig naar de Groterots. Korrelster drukte Bladerster tegen de grond, maar de poes vocht terug en ontblootte haar klauwen. De Donder- en SchaduwClankatten beneden begonnen ook te vechten, en het werd chaos. Ze zette een stap achteruit toen Azuurlicht en Sintelpoot naar elkaar gromden. ‘Stoppen! Kijk naar de maan!’ gilde Morgenster. De leiders kwamen tot bedaren en zagen dat de maan volledig bedekt was. ‘Deze Grote Vergadering moet afgebroken worden’, zuchtte de RivierClanleider teleurgesteld. ‘En driekwart van ons heeft nog niet eens gesproken. Maar laten we de reizigers uitzwaaien!’ Plotseling richtte iedereen de aandacht op het groepje katten aan de rand van Vierboom. Sparrenpoot drong zich in de menigte naar voren. ‘Schaappoot! Wacht!’ Ze keek naar haar broer. ''Wat moet ik zeggen? ''dacht ze beschaamd. Waarom was hij toch altijd zo overbezorgd? Ze zou terugkomen, en dan zou alles weer bij het oude zijn. Toch likte ze Sparrenpoot liefdevol over zijn oor. ‘Wees gerust.’ De gestreepte kater keek haar bang aan. ‘Hoezo “wees gerust”? Misschien kom je wel nooit meer terug!’ Schaappoot merkte dat naast haar een vergelijkbaar gesprek werd gevoerd, tussen Sintelpoot en diens zus Donkerpoot. Tijdens de speciale training had Sintelpoot vol lof over zijn nestgenoot gepraat: dat ze zo’n begaafde medicijnkat was, en dat ze superaardig was. ‘De SterrenClan heeft me uitgekozen, dus ik moet gaan’, mompelde ze. ‘Vaarwel, broer. Denk aan me als ik weg ben.’ Ze zag de vertrouwde gezichten waarmee ze was opgegroeid. Haar moeder, Dubbellicht. Haar vader, Ringstaart. Haar mentor, Schijnselmist, haar vriend Maanpoot én de stomste leerling van de Clan: Steenpoot. ‘Veel succes’, sprak Morgenster. ‘Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten.’ Er klonk gejuich en de katten werden uitgezwaaid. ‘Ik-ik ga jullie missen’, fluisterde Cederpoot. Schaappoot draaide zich om naar de lapjespoes. ‘Ik heb snel heimwee’, legde de WindClankat uit. ‘Tijdens mijn reis naar de Maansteen moest ik huilen.’ Schaappoot keek Cederpoot verbaasd aan. ‘Waarom ben je dan meegegaan op reis?’ Ze slikte. ‘Langklauw heeft me uitgekozen. Hij wil vast dat ik over mijn heimwee heen kom.’ Ze rechtte haar rug. ‘Dat moet me lukken, toch?’ Schaappoot snorde. ‘Tuurlijk. Ieder van ons heeft zo zijn verbeterpunten.’ Er klonk een schreeuw. ‘Cederpoot, Schaappoot, komen jullie? We gaan!’ Het was Azuurlicht, zijn brede schouders scherp afgetekend tegen de donkere lucht. De krijgers van de SterrenClan straalden met alle kracht die ze in zich hadden, alsof ze de reizigers vaarwel wilden zeggen. ''Als in… tot nooit meer ziens? ''Ze probeerde de nare gedachtes die ze had van zich af te schudden. Wat als ze haar moeder, Dubbellicht, nooit meer zou zien? En haar vader, Ringstaart? Het ergste van alles vond ze wel om Sparrenpoot te kunnen verliezen vanwege deze reis. Plotseling streek er een gestalte naast haar. ''‘Rustig maar. Wat er ook gebeurd, ik waak over je. Jij gaat niet dood, daar zal ik voor zorgen.’ ''Naast haar stond een witte kitten, met één groen en één blauw oog. ‘Oeverkit,’ fluisterde ze, ‘je klinkt zo wijs. Zal ik ook zo zijn als SterrenClankat?’ Ze had haar zusje vrijwel meteen herkend. De ogen glinsterden zo helder, en de sneeuwwitte vacht leek op die van Dubbellicht. ‘Daar zullen we dus nog lang niet achter komen’, murmelde Oeverkit, en ze vervaagde. ‘Kom mee’, riep Azuurlicht uit, ‘we vertrekken!’ Hoofdstuk 8 Sparrenpoot keek haar zusje na met pijn in zijn hart. ‘Er overkomt haar heus niks, hoor’, mompelde Ringstaart. ‘Voor je het weet is ze weer terug in de RivierClan.’ Sparrenpoot was verrast door de kalme klank in zijn vaders stem. ‘De Grote Vergadering is ten einde!’ riep Korrelster en wenkte de DonderClankatten. Het moest Sparrenpoot wel opvallen hoe fragiel de oude leider eruit zag, het gevecht met Bladerster had hem blijkbaar uitgeput. Maanpoot kwam op hem af lopen. ‘Korrelster zal zich snel bij de SterrenClan voegen’, mompelde Sparrenpoot bedroefd. ‘Wierstaart zal vast een goede leider zijn, maar ik ben benieuwd of ze onze Clan net zo vriendschappelijk gezind zal zijn.’ Maanpoot miauwde geamuseerd. ‘Maak je daar maar geen zorgen om. Ik denk dat er nooit oorlog zal komen tussen de DonderClan en de RivierClan.’ Toen de katten terugkwamen bij het kamp werden ze overspoeld door vragen van de thuisblijvers. Strosnor sperde zijn ogen wagenwijd open bij de beschrijving over het gevecht op de Groterots. ‘Wat? En de SterrenClan bedekte de maan?’ Er klonken geschokte kreten. ‘Ongelooflijk, het zijn Clanleiders!’ gromde Kervelklauw. ‘Ze zouden beter moeten weten.’ Morgenster leek met haar gedachten ver weg, en sprong uiteindelijk op de Hogesteen. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich verzamelen!’ Sparrenpoot trippelde nieuwsgierig naar zijn leider toe. ‘Het is verschrikkelijk wat er gebeurd is’, begon Morgenster. ‘We hebben veel te vrezen van de SchaduwClan, en ik kom niet terug op mijn eerdere besluit: ik ben nog steeds van mening dat wij de DonderClan zullen helpen in de strijd!’ Vissenschub sprong naar voren. ‘Leve de RivierClan!’ Andere katten namen de strijdkreet over, maar Morgenster maande hen tot stilte. ‘Schaappoot is door de SterrenClan uitgekozen voor de reis. Aangezien twee van onze leerlingen binnenkort krijger worden,’ (ze wierp een trotse blik op haar jongen), ‘is het belangrijk dat we nieuwe generaties de kans geven. Schorskit, Klaverkit, kom maar naar voren.’ Egelklaver slaakte een vrolijk gilletje en likte haar jongen helemaal schoon. ‘Succes, lieverds’, mompelde ze en duwde de kleintjes naar voren. Strosnor, de vader van de twee, wierp een liefdevolle blik op de kittens. ‘Deze twee kits, jongen van Egelklaver en Strosnor, zijn oud genoeg om leerlingen te worden. Schorskit, totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend zal jij bekend staan als Schorspoot. Zwemvleugel, jij zal zijn mentor worden. Jij bent een kundige krijger, en ik vertrouw op je. Leer hem alles wat jij weet.’ Zwemvleugel raakte met haar neus die van Schorspoot aan, en ging netjes zitten. Morgenster schraapte haar keel en ging verder. ‘Klaverkit, jouw nieuwe naam is Klaverpoot. Zalmstroom, jij was vroeger de leerling van Egelklaver, en zij zal niemand anders als mentor voor haar dochter willen. Geef alles wat jij hebt geleerd door op jouw eerste leerling.’ Klaverpoot sprong enthousiast op haar nieuwe mentor af. ‘Ga nu maar allemaal slapen’, miauwde Morgenster. Tegen de twee leerlingen vervolgde ze vriendelijk: ‘Dat was een bevel. Jullie moeten goed uitgerust zijn, want morgen is de eerste trainingsdag. Vlekoog, Rozendoorn en Schijnselmist, ik wil even met jullie spreken over de SchaduwClan.’ De oudere krijgers volgden hun leider naar de boomstronk, en Sparrenpoot voelde een gevoel van gemis. ''Waar ben je, Schaappoot? ''dacht hij. ''Waar je ook bent, wees voorzichtig! Hoofdstuk 9 Schaappoot voelde een steek in haar hart toen ze de Hoogstenen op klom. Nu zouden ze het woud achter zich laten, en onbekend terrein ingaan. ‘Wat doen we nu?’, miauwde Cederpoot. ‘We gaan verder. Laten we zorgen dat we zover mogelijk komen, deze nacht’, was het antwoord van Azuurlicht. Sintelpoot keek de jonge krijger vijandig aan. ‘En wie zegt dat jij de leiding hebt?’ Azuurlicht gromde. ‘Ik ben de enige krijger hier, dus…’ Schaappoot rolde met haar ogen. ‘Sintelpoot, laat hem maar de leiding nemen. Hij heeft gelijk, en trouwens, we moeten vrienden blijven als we onze opdracht tot een goed einde willen brengen.’ De blik die Cederpoot op het woud wierp, ontging haar niet. ‘We rusten hier wel even uit, als jullie dat graag willen’, miauwde Azuurlicht. ‘Maar straks gaan we verder!’ Hij rolde zich op, en opeens was de indrukwekkende, sterke krijger veranderd in een snoezige, pluizige bal. Schaappoot kon een luid gesnor niet onderdrukken, en Sintelpoot glimlachte voldaan. Daarna gingen de drie katten ook liggen en al snel vielen ze in slaap. Schaappoot werd met een ruk wakker. Ze had gedroomd over een kolkende rivier, die haar meesleurde naar de bodem. De fijngeknepen, amberkleurige ogen van een onbekende kat hadden haar vol haat aangestaard, en alles was donker geworden. Plotseling tintelden haar poten. Er ontbrak iemand. ‘Cederpoot?’ fluisterde ze. ‘Waar ben je?’ Ze spitste haar oren en hoorde haastige pootstappen. Even later zag ze hoe Cederpoot de Hoogstenen afsprong. ‘Wat ben je aan het doen?’ riep ze uit. Schuldbewuste ogen keken recht in de hare. ‘Ik… eh… Laat ik er niet omheen draaien, ik ga terug naar huis.’ Schaappoot kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Wat? Laat je je opdracht in de steek?’ Cederpoot liet haar kop hangen. ‘Ik ben niet de juiste kat hiervoor, echt niet! Langklauw heeft de verkeerde uitgekozen. Ik zal vragen of iemand anders van de WindClan me kan vervangen.’ Ze likte Schaappoot bedroefd over haar oor en sjokte weg. Nee, ''dacht Schaappoot vastberaden. ''De SterrenClan heeft ons vieren uitgekozen, en we zullen ook met zijn vieren deze opdracht volbrengen! ''Er vlamde vuur in haar ogen toen ze antwoordde: ‘Nee.’ Cederpoot keek haar uitdagend aan. ‘Ik ga en sta waar ik maar wil.’ De woede nam toe in Schaappoots kop. ‘Niet als de SterrenClan je lot al bepaald heeft!’ Er flikkerde iets van angst in de ogen van de WindClanpoes. ‘Nee… we zijn toch vriendinnen? Ik kan deze reis niet maken, ik heb heimwee!’ Plotseling schoot er een ster door de lucht, met een heldere vuurtong achter zich aan. ‘Een teken’, fluisterde Schaappoot. ‘Cederpoot, je moet hier blijven…’ De lapjespoes keek haar even aarzelend aan. ‘Oké dan’, zuchtte ze en liep terug naar de rest. ‘Goed zo…’ fluisterde en stem. ‘Oeverkit?’ raadde Schaappoot. En ook al zag ze haar zusje niet, ze werd gerust gesteld met de warme vacht die zich tegen haar aan drukte. ‘Ik zal altijd bij je zijn’, zwoer Oeverkit. ‘Voor altijd…’ Hoofdstuk 10 Sparrenpoot was nog diep in slaap, toen hij geschokte stemmen hoorde. ‘Sparrenpoot, word wakker…’ De stemmen drongen zijn wilde dromen binnen. ‘Laat me… even… slapen…’ gaapte hij en draaide zich om, totdat hij weer een comfortabele houding had gevonden. ‘Je móét wakker worden!’ miauwde iemand. ‘De SchaduwClan…’ Meer was niet nodig om Sparrenpoot te doen opspringen. ‘Huh? Wat?’ Hij rende naar buiten en slaakte een kreet, terwijl Schorspoot achter hem aan rende. De hele plek was bezaaid met SchaduwClankrijgers, die in gevecht waren met de RivierClan. Morgenster was in een felle strijd verwikkeld met Grotpels, de commandant. ‘Waar is Bladerster?’ daagde de grijs witte leider hem uit. De rest van het gesprek verstond Sparrenpoot niet meer, want er sprong een kat op hem. ‘Leliepoot!’ hijgde hij. ‘Laat me los!’ De zwarte poes hield hem in een pijnlijke klem. ‘Oh, kom je niet los? Wat jammer nou!’ Sparrenpoot voelde haat in zich opwellen. Die stomme poes had hem verraadden! Hij plantte zijn klauwen in de buik van Leliepoot, die gilde. Bloed doorweekte haar pluizige vacht, maar ze liet zich niet zomaar verslaan. Sparrenpoot werd tegen de grond aan gedrukt. ‘Maan…poot…ik…krijg…geen…adem’, bracht hij uit. De witte leerling hoorde hem en slaakte een angstige kreet. ‘Hou vol!’ riep hij en stormde op hem af. Sparrenpoot kreeg het benauwd en zag zwarte vlekken voor zijn ogen dansen. Maanpoot krijste wild en gooide Leliepoot op de grond. De poes vocht niet terug. ''Heeft hij haar zo hard aangepakt, of is er iets tussen haar en Maanpoot? ''Dat idee verwierp hij snel toen hij zag met hoeveel haat Maanpoot de SchaduwClankat aankeek. De SchaduwClan werd langzaam teruggedrongen, en uiteindelijk siste Grotpels boos: ‘Dit is nog niet voorbij! De RivierClan en de DonderClan zullen spoedig verdreven worden!’ De krijgers waren bezig met het herstellen van de kampwand, toen Sparrenpoot een ingeving kreeg. Hij rende naar zijn leider toe. ‘Eh… Morgenster, ik wil ergens over praten.’ Samen liepen de twee katten naar het leidershol. De grond ervoor was helemaal platgedrukt, vanwege het gevecht tussen Morgenster en Grotpels. Sparrenpoot ging met een bonzend hart zitten op het mos. ‘Vertel’, miauwde de grijs witte poes. Sparrenpoot haperde. ‘Ik… eh… Leliepoot van de SchaduwClan viel me aan. Ik was bijna gestikt als Maanpoot me niet had gered.’ Morgenster keek hem onderzoekend aan. ‘Ga verder.’ Sparrenpoot slikte. ‘Ik vind dat hij krijger moet worden.’ Het bleef lang stil. ‘Het is niet aan jou om zoiets voor te stellen’, begon Morgenster. ‘Maar ik ben blij door je lof. Maanpoot is tenslotte mijn zoon. Bovendien vind ik dat je gelijk hebt, en het is goed dat je het gemeld hebt. Ik zal het met Vlekoog over de ceremonie hebben.’ Sparrenpoot slaakte een verraste kreet. ‘En Steenpoot dan? Hij was niet bij het gevecht, maar…’ De RivierClanleider onderbrak hem. ‘Hij was er niet bij, inderdaad. Dus het zou raar zijn als ik hem krijger zou maken vanwege zijn broers heldendaad. Maar wees gerust, hij zal over een aantal zonsopgangen ook wel krijger worden. Dat heb ik hem immers beloofd, toen hij slaagde voor zijn beoordeling.’ Sparrenpoot zag hoe Vlekoog het leidershol uitkwam, en hoe Morgenster op de Hogesteen klom. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ ''Maanpoot weet van niks, ''constateerde Sparrenpoot. Plotseling kwam er een angstige gedachte bij hem op. ''Wat als Steenpoot van woede de Clan verlaat?! Hoofdstuk 11 Het was stil in het kamp toen Morgenster miauwde: ‘Maanpoot, kom naar voren. Jij hebt veel moed getoond, en Vlekoog en ik hebben besloten om jou krijger te maken.’ Steenpoot slaakte een verraste kreet, evenals Maanpoot. Morgenster ging onverstoorbaar verder. ‘Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel hem nu, op zijn beurt, aan als krijger. Maanpoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?’ Maanpoot keek in de ogen van zijn leider, en ook zijn moeder. ‘Dat zweer ik!’ Er blonk trots in de blik die Morgenster haar jong toewierp. ‘Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de SterrenClan je krijgersnaam: Maanpoot, vanaf nu zullen we jou kennen als Maanvonk. De SterrenClan eert je rechtvaardigheid en je trouw, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de RivierClan!’ Aangezien Maanvonk populair was in de Clan, riep iedereen op zijn hardst de naam van de nieuwe krijger. ‘Maanvonk! Maanvonk! Maanvonk!’ De enige die niet riep, was Steenpoot. Jaloezie blonk in diens ogen, en hij rende naar de kampuitgang. Ergens, ver verwijderd van de Clanterritoria… Schaappoot had het gevoel dat ze elk moment ineen kon zakken. Haar poten deden pijn, ze kwijlde van de dorst, en haar maag knorde van de honger. ‘Kunnen we… kunnen we stoppen om te jagen en te rusten?’ stamelde ze. Cederpoot mompelde instemmend, haar ogen gericht op iets wat alleen zij kon zien. Ook Sintelpoot werd bij elke stap zwakker. Azuurlicht leek het sterkst, maar ook zijn vacht hing in flarden langs zijn lichaam en zijn ogen waren dof. ‘Oké, is goed’, gromde hij. ‘Laten we hier de nacht doorbrengen. Schaappoot, Sintelpoot, verken de omgeving…’ Hij had het nog niet gezegd of hij plofte neer. Waarom moet ik nou weer een patrouille doen? ''dacht ze geïrriteerd. Maar uit eigen ervaring wist ze dat ze de DonderClankrijger maar beter niet tegen kon spreken. Zuchtend ging ze achter Sintelpoot aan. ‘Wist jij dat onze reis zo zwaar zou worden?’ vroeg ze en likte langs haar geschramde voorpoten. ‘Nee’, bekende Sintelpoot, ‘maar… eh… Azuurlicht is best oké als leider.’ Schaappoot was verbaasd om dat te horen. Vlak voor hun vertrek was er een conflict geweest op de Grote Vergadering, tussen de SchaduwClan en de DonderClan. Daardoor waren Sintelpoot en Azuurlicht nooit zulke goede vrienden geweest. ‘Fijn dat jullie weer met elkaar overweg kunnen!’ snorde ze en begon Sintelpoots staart te wassen. Midden in een lik verstijfde ze. ‘Hoor je dat?’ prevelde Schaappoot en spurtte de struiken in. Ze wist zeker dat ze het goed had gehoord: er was een rivier in de buurt! Het enige teken van water dat ze tot nu toe op haar reis had gezien, waren plassen met modderig regenwater, of, als ze geluk had, een ondiep beekje. Ze stormde op het geluid af en kwam uiteindelijk tot stilstand. De fluisterende stroom die ze in de verte had gehoord, was veranderd in een gebulder. Verderop stortte het water met oorverdovende kracht naar beneden. ‘Wauw!’ hijgde ze en was haar moeheid op slag vergeten. Sintelpoot kwam nu uit de struiken tevoorschijn en keek met grote ogen naar het watergeweld. De rivier was zo’n drie keer breder dan die in Schaappoots territorium, en toch voelde ze een vreemde verbintenis met deze plek. ‘Ik zal je leren vissen!’ bood ze aan. Sintelpoot keek nog steeds angstig, maar hij knikte beleefd en ging naast haar zitten. ‘Nu moet je heel stil zijn’, legde Schaappoot uit. ‘Maak geen beweging, en waag het niet om te gaan praten.’ Sintelpoot zette meteen zijn geconcentreerde gezicht op, en tuurde in het water. De tijd verstreek en ze hadden bijna hun hoop verloren, toen er plotseling een gestalte voorbij schoot. Schaappoots klauw schoot uit, maar ze werd verrast door de sterke stroming. Nog even probeerde ze haar evenwicht te bewaren, tevergeefs. Met een luid gespetter viel ze in het water. Hoofdstuk 12 Water sloot zich boven Schaappoots kop. Wild sloeg ze met haar poten om weer naar de oppervlakte te komen. ‘Help!’ proestte ze. ‘Sintelpoot…’ Toen ging ze weer kopje onder. Alle trainingen die Schijnselmist haar tot nu toe had gegeven konden haar niet helpen. Allemaal waren ze niet opgewassen tegen de razende rivier. Zwarte vlekken dansten voor haar ogen, en toen ze heel even boven kwam hoorde ze Azuurlichts geschrokken kreet. ‘Schaappoot, hou…’ De rest verstond ze niet, want het gebulder was nu luider dan ooit tevoren. Ze slikte toen ze de waterval zag. Vele staartlengtes hoog, en bovendien met een schuimende poel beneden. ''Oeverkit, waar ben je? Je had beloofd om me te beschermen! ''Haar gedachtes waren nog razender dan het water dat haar meesleurde. ''Ik had nooit op reis moeten gaan! Ik had Sparrenpoot beloofd dat ik terug zou keren! ''Haar woede maakte plaats voor vastberadenheid, en ook al wist ze dat het niet veel zin had, ze begon kalm te peddelen. De waterval zou haar dood betekenen, en ze moest ervoor zorgen dat ze niet in de buurt daarvan kwam. Haar poten waren inmiddels gevoelloos van het ijskoude water. Toch bleef ze dapper voortzwemmen, en ze voelde dat ze van de waterval afdreef. Links, rechts, links, rechts, zo gingen haar poten. Toch bleef de stroming aanhouden, en ze werd moe. Ze zou het nooit halen tot de oever! Plotseling hoorde ze een plons, en een kat kwam op haar af zwemmen. ''Dit is niet Sintelpoot, Cederpoot of Azuurlicht! ''Dat waren haar laatste gedachten voordat ze buiten bewustzijn raakte. Hoestend werd ze wakker, en zag een bezorgd gezicht in haar ogen staren. ‘Gaat het wel, poesie?’ Verlegen krabbelde ze achteruit. Ze druppelde overal, net als de andere kater. ‘Eh… dankjewel dat u me heeft gered’, mompelde ze. De kater besnuffelde haar bezorgd. ‘Poesie, je hebt kou gevat. Het lijkt me het beste dat je even meegaat naar mijn huis.’ Hij gebaarde naar een enorm rad in de rivier, met een tweebeennest eraan vast. ‘Bent u een poesiepoes?’ vroeg Schaappoot verbaasd. ‘Die wagen hun leven toch niet om anderen te redden?’ De kater keek haar geamuseerd aan. ‘En ik dacht dat zwerfkatten zichzelf prima konden redden in de buitenwereld.’ Schaappoot brieste van woede. ‘Ik ben geen zwerfkat! Ik ben een loyale RivierClankat!’ De poesiepoes zette een verbaasd gezicht op. ‘Rivier wat? Nou ja, kom maar mee, dan kan je alles uitleggen. Mijn naam is Guus, en ik woon in de Oude Watermolen.’ Schaappoot wilde hem net uitleggen dat ze niet alleen reisde, toen ze een kreet hoorde. ‘Je leeft nog!’ riep Sintelpoot uit en likte haar over haar kop. Cederpoots gezicht was één grote grijns, en Azuurlicht kwam op haar af. ‘Doe zoiets nooit meer, begrepen?’ Ze keek hem uitdagend aan. ‘Jij bent mijn mentor niet! En ik was alleen maar aan het vissen, hoe kon ik weten dat de stroming zo sterk was?’ Azuurlicht wist hier niks op te zeggen, en begon toen maar zijn buik te likken. ‘Kom maar mee, poesies’, miauwde Guus en wenkte de Clankatten, die aarzelend meeliepen. Schaappoot dacht na. Zou de SterrenClan gewild hebben dat ze in het water viel, zodat ze deze geheimzinnige poesiepoes zouden ontmoeten? Hij had dan wel haar leven gered, maar het leek niet echt een type om boodschappen van de SterrenClan over te brengen. ''Misschien kan hij ons aan eten helpen, ''dacht ze hoopvol. Drinken hoefde niet meer voor haar, ze had zowat de halve rivier binnengekregen! ''We zullen wel zien, besloot ze. We zullen wel zien… Hoofdstuk 13 Sparrenpoots poten jeukten van vermoeidheid, ook al had hij nog niks gedaan, deze dag. Het kwam allemaal door die ene droom. Overal was water geweest, en het was zijn mond binnengedrongen. De hele nacht lang had hij liggen woelen, en het gekste was: toen hij zij eigen, druipende staart zag, besefte hij dat hij in de droom een zwart – witte kat was! Hij kon de gedachte dat zijn zusje was verdronken niet uit zijn hoofd zetten. ‘Schaappoot, waar ben je?’, murmelde hij. ‘Kom alsjeblieft snel ter…’ Voordat hij zijn smeekbede had afgemaakt, struikelde hij. Schorspoot jaagde een blad achterna, en was daarbij nietsvermoedend tegen de oudere leerling aan geknald. ‘Hé!’ gromde Sparrenpoot en drukte de angstige Schorspoot tegen de grond. ‘Doe eens rustig, oké? Denk aan je medeleerlingen!’ Na die snauw liet hij de jonge, cyperse kater los. Die vloog meteen waar achter het blad aan. ‘Sparrenpoot!’ riep Maanvonk. ‘Kom je mee op jacht?’ Ondanks zijn vermoeidheid knikte hij en rende op de jonge krijger af. Toen ze buiten het kamp waren, ging Maanvonk zitten. ‘Sparrenpoot, er zit jou iets dwars, hé? Je bent chagrijnig tegen de andere leerlingen. Die arme Klaverpoot heeft al zo weinig zelfvertrouwen! Vertel me alles, dan kan ik misschien helpen.’ Instinctief voelde Sparrenpoot dat het tijd was om iemand in vertrouwen te nemen. ‘Het is Schaappoot’, zuchtte hij. ‘Ik-ik heb een droom gehad, en nou denk ik dat ze in gevaar is.’ Hij beschreef de droom zo nauwkeurig mogelijk. Maanvonk keek hem bang aan. ‘Dus je zag jezelf als Schaappoot, en je was aan het verdrinken? Wat zag je nog meer?’ Hij dacht na. ‘Eh… ik zag daglicht, volgens mij. En…’ Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel. ‘En ik zag Sintelpoot! Ja, ik weet het zeker!’ Al zijn jaloezie voor Sintelpoot laaide weer op. ‘Hij moet Schaappoot in het water hebben geduwd, ja, dat moet wel! Ze is een RivierClankat, en zou nooit zomaar daarin vallen. Ja! En anders zou ze zichzelf wel redden, dat is het eerste wat een leerling leert: hoe kun je het best in het water vallen.’ Maanvonks ogen schitterden. ‘Dus je zegt dat Sintelpoot haar in het water heeft geduwd? Dat zou goed kunnen! Hij is nou eenmaal de zoon van Braamster, de voormalige MoordClanleider. En Braamster heeft mijn zus ontvoerd, weet je nog? Vlekoog en IJzelklauw hebben hem gedood.’ Sparrenpoot overdacht deze conclusie. ‘Ja, Vlekoog en IJzelklauw hebben zijn vader vermoord… dus Sintelpoot wilde wraak nemen en heeft Schaappoot verdronken.’ Zijn gezicht betrok. ‘Ik had nooit mogen toestaan dat ze op reis ging…’ Maanvonk likte hem over zijn oor. ‘Wees gerust. Ze is een goede zwemmer, waarschijnlijk heeft ze het wel overleefd.’ Sparrenpoot herinnerde zich het geworstel uit zijn droom. ''Maanvonk probeert eerder zichzelf te overtuigen! ''Plotseling sloeg de waarheid bij hem in als een bom. ‘Je bent verliefd op Schaappoot!’, miauwde hij zonder omwegen. Maanvonk keek hem recht aan en zuchtte. ‘Dat klopt. Ze is zo mooi, stoer en…’ Sparrenpoot lachte. ‘Ik weet het, ik weet het. Volgens mij vindt ze jou ook wel leuk, ze is immers altijd verlegen als ze je tegenkomt.’ Maanvonk sprong op. ‘Denk je dat echt?’ Daarna hoorde Sparrenpoot in de verte een oproep. ‘Ik denk dat er een Clanvergadering is. Kom je mee?’ De twee katten renden naar het kamp, en ineens kreeg Sparrenpoot een ingeving. ‘Laten we morgen op zoek gaan naar sporen van de MoordClan’, stelde hij voor. ‘Misschien kunnen de oude MoordClankatten ons meer vertellen.’ Aan het opgewonden gezicht van Maanvonk zag hij dat zijn plan doorging. Ze zouden weleens laten zien dat Sintelpoot ze niet voor de gek zou kunnen houden! Epiloog ‘Welkom in mijn huis!’ miauwde Guus en zwaaide uitnodigend met zijn staart. ‘Eh… wij zijn Clankatten, dus wij gaan niet bij tweebenen naar binnen’, legde Azuurlicht uit. Guus haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Mij best, poesie. Je kunt onder die steen overnachten, lekker beschut tegen de wind.’ Schaappoot draaide zich om en zag een enorme rots, net zo groot als de Groterots op Vierboom. ‘Dat is de Kijkrots’, snorde Guus. ‘Ik zit daar vaak op om naar de sterren te kijken. Je hebt er mooi uitzicht. Nou, tot morgen, poesies.’ Cederpoot was al op de Kijkrots gesprongen. ‘Misschien zie ik het woud wel’, murmelde ze hoopvol. Schaappoot lachte. ‘Het woud is veel te ver! Wacht, ik kom eraan!’ Met een grote sprong lanceerde ze zichzelf op het rotsblok, en verwonderde zich over wat ze zag. De hemel was bezaaid met sterren, en het rad van de Oude Watermolen leek opeens heel klein. ‘Kom ook kijken!’ drong ze aan. Azuurlicht kwam meteen, maar Sintelpoot aarzelde. ‘Eh… het is wel heel hoog’, stotterde hij. Schaappoot spinde geamuseerd, en de grijs cyperse kater vermande zich. Hij nam een sprong en landde met zijn voorpoten op de steen. Zijn achterpoten gleden onder hem uit, maar Azuurlicht dook naar voren en hees hem op de Kijkrots. ‘Bedankt’, hijgde Sintelpoot. Nu zaten ze alle vier, en keken naar het uitzicht. Cederpoot viel het eerst in slaap, en vlak daarna volgden Schaappoot en Sintelpoot. Azuurlicht keek even naar de leerlingen, en sloot toen ook zijn ogen. Schaappoot knipperde met haar ogen. Waar was ze? ‘Schaappoot, ben jij dat?’ fluisterde een stem. De echo werd weerkaatst door de slierten nevel, en Sintelpoot rende op haar af. ‘Waar is ze rest?’ mompelde Sintelpoot. Er klonken pootstappen, en daar waren Cederpoot en Azuurlicht. ‘Wat doen we hier?’ gromde Azuurlicht. ‘Ik…’ Hij was nog niet uitgesproken of een helder, witblauw pad kwam tevoorschijn. Zonder met elkaar te overleggen volgden ze het pad, alsof het een vreemde aantrekkingskracht had. ‘Kijk!’ merkte Schaappoot op. ‘Je kan door de grond heen kijken!’ De Oude Watermolen flitste in een duizelingwekkende snelheid onder hun voorbij, en binnen een paar ogenblikken waren ze in het woud. ‘We zijn thuis!’ riep Cederpoot uit, dartelend van geluk. ‘We zijn thuis!’ Het pad hield echter nog niet op, dus ze lieten het woud achter zich, en gingen richting de tweebeenplaats. Azuurlicht, die voorop liep, kwam tot stilstand. ‘Het pad gaat naar beneden!’ riep hij uit. Zonder op antwoord te wachten rende hij naar beneden. Schaappoot was zich er sterk van bewust dat dit een droom was, maar vond het toch eng om zo steil naar beneden te gaan. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze uit bij een groot tweebeennest, en een raar, vierkant ding, gemaakt van slap materiaal. In tweebeentekens stond er wat op, en Schaappoot hoorde het zielige gepiep van een kitten binnenin. ‘De tweebenen hebben hem gewoon gedumpt!’ riep Cederpoot geschrokken uit. ‘Misschien is onze missie om hem te redden en naar de Clans toe te brengen.’ Er klonk een hees gelach. ‘Dat zou ik maar niet doen, jonge WindClanpoes.’ Schaappoots bek viel open van verbazing. Daar, recht voor hun neus, stonden ze. Rivierster, Hemelster, Donderster, Schaduwster en Windster. Alle vijf. De oprichters van de Clans waren gekomen! Einde Dit was het einde van deel 1 van "De Nieuwe Generatie"! Mochten jullie meer willen lezen, kijk dan vooral even bij mijn fanfiction pagina: Morgenpoots fanfictions! Hier een link naar het volgende deel: Morgenpoots fanfictions/Onschuld Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:De Nieuwe Generatie